


Graveyard Introductions

by PuellaMidori



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaMidori/pseuds/PuellaMidori
Summary: In which Buffy meets a strangely exciteable and possibly vampire-obsessed girl on patrol and discovers the Belmonts and their... thing... with Dracula.





	Graveyard Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Now, obviously a universe in which Dracula is well and thoroughly defeated ~for good~ in 1999 and a universe in which Dracula visits Sunnydale in 2000 are not compatible, but I had the idea pop into my head while I was doing dishes and promptly sat down and pulled the following unedited shit from my arse, and then decided to post it on the Internet for some ungodly reason. LOL

“You’re the Vampire Slayer?” a female voice behind Buffy gasped incredulously. “That’s. So. Cool!”

Buffy turned to see a girl, possibly around Buffy’s age, with her jaw practically sitting on the floor of the cemetery. “So you, ah, heard of me then?” Buffy asked, all the while thinking to herself ‘I thought the slaying thing was supposed to be a secret from regular people. Why does this kid know about it?’

“Of COURSE I have! I’m so jealous! I’m a huge fan! What’s it like? Do you always use a stake? Are vampires really that strong and scary? Dad won’t even let me look at a vampire! And we even know one. Well, half-vampire. He has a soul. I think. But he’s not even evil and Dad won’t even let me see him! Something about ‘what happened to Maria’ and “that Sonia defiling the blood line’. I don’t even know these women, but they’re ruining the vampire fun for everyone!”

The stranger paused to take a breath and Buffy, taken aback by all this, took her opportunity to dive into the conversation. “Okay, first of all there is no vampire fun. Vampires are not fun. They’re dangerous. Kill-you-or-make-you-one-of-them dangerous. Second of all, half-vampire? If that means what I think it means than can I just say, ew! Who would- how does that- gross! And finally, who even are you?”

“I’m Priscila Belmont!” The exuberant teenager paused, apparently waiting for some kind of recognition that never came. “You’ve heard of my family, right? I mean your Watcher must have told you about us? No? We’re still here you know! We didn’t all just die out! Some of us were even Slayers I think, or at least Potentials. And we’re just being forgotten? Dad’s off running around Europe with my cousin Julius and all the other men, killing things and preparing for some huge battle, and I’m stuck here in America where nobody knows me and I’m not even allowed to look at a vampire! I can’t believe it! Is this my punishment for being born a girl?”

“You think it’s a punishment, to not be kept away from vampires? Okay, I’m sensing a slight case of ‘full-of-yourself’ here, but I guess you’re in luck because your sexist dad clearly picked the wrong place to hide you from vampires. Sunnydale’s full of ‘em, apparently. I barely just got here and I’m already up to my elbows in slayage. Your all-powerful, vampire killing dad ever hear of a Hellmouth? Duck!” Priscila reacted quickly, ducking as a wooden stake flew over her head, dusting a vampire that had been coming up behind her. “See? Vampires everywhere you turn.”

“Awesome! Can I try?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. This girl could almost have been one of her classmates, and here she was in a graveyard, clamouring for her chance to stake a vampire. What was her life coming to? She shook her head. “No. Never gonna happen. I doubt there’ll be many more in this part of town tonight anyway. Go home and lock your doors, or go hang out at The Bronze with everybody else our age, but stay away from the vamps. Trust me, you’d be happier sticking with regular teenage girl stuff.”

“Have you ever used a whip? Julius got to learn to use a whip!”

“Go home!” Buffy repeated, turning away and walking away. Priscila whined, and blew raspberries at the back of Buffy’s head, and she turned back to face the other girl, sighing. “Alright, fine, and take this with you just in case.” Buffy tossed a stake towards the selfish girl, then continued to walk away into the darkness.

The next morning Buffy was at school early, hoping to catch Giles in the library before classes started. Her hopes were answered, which she realized was probably a given once she remembered he didn’t exactly have anywhere better to be. She got right down to business as she approached him. “So, Giles. Ever heard of a family of vampire hunters? Belmonts, probably European?” 

“Belmont? Yes, of course, I’m familiar with the name. They are a European family, dedicated vampire hunters all who have opposed Dracula since his creation. But where did you come across the name? Surely you haven’t actually been reading any of the texts I’ve suggested to you?”

“Sorry Giles, too busy slaying actual vamps to care about historical ones. No, I met one. A girl, in the graveyard last night. Apparently they’re not all dedicated to the cause, her dad seemed pretty eager to keep her away from some big evil brewing in Europe. Or just evil in general. Whatever, either way she wasn’t happy about it. But boy did they pick the wrong hiding place for her. Any idea what that Europe thing is? Do I need to be worried? Finding my passport? A trip to Europe could be nice.”

“No, no, nothing for you to worry about now. The prophet Nostradamus prophesied that Dracula would rise to power again in 1999. The Council is keeping an eye on things. Even more curious is the presence of a Belmont here. Surely it’s no coincidence. I’ll look into it.”

“Sure, sure. Catch you later Giles, I’ve got gym.” And with that Buffy bounded out of the library, curiosities alleviated, her life back in order. Though she was more than a little disappointed on the quick denial of a European vacation. Dracula, huh? Who knew!


End file.
